Luna's Misunderstood Night
by purpleblackkiwi
Summary: Sweet Night a maid working in the royal castle, is stuck with being the personal maid of Princess Luna for the night. Even if its for a single night Sweet Night still fears for her job, rumors floating around the castle tell of how many ponies lost their job to Luna. In truth little is known about Princess Luna.
1. Sweet Blunders

"Your majesty, I'm afraid it's time for you to raise the moon." came a small squeak of a voice from a maid waited outside two large doors, hoping to awaken Princess Luna without any mistakes. Due to a series of unlucky events, she was tasked with the unenviable waking up the Princess

This is the second night in a row.

"Princess Luna, are you awake?" Asked the mare.

The sounds of bed sheets moving was her response.

"Permission to enter your majesty?" The maid requested.

"You may enter." Luna voiced back.

The maid silently cursed herself: she had hoped that the princess would have preferred to prepare herself tonight. Yesterday night she had made the mistake of making eye contact with the princess, and in the day she begged Princess Celestia to keep her job. Princess Celestia chuckled, wondering why in all of Equestria she should be fired just because she had made eye contact with her beloved sister.

In truth many rumours floated around the castle since the Princess's return. Rumours ranging from how strict she was and how she fired anypony who made a single mistake while serving her to claiming she consumed ponies who looked into her eyes.

Since her return, ponies who worked in the castle seemed to disappear: ponies known to have a dislike for the Princess of the night, along with ponies who still harboured fear for the Princess.

"Sorry for the intrusion your majesty." Apologized the maid.

Although Princess Celestia would wave off such formalities, to Princess Luna these traditions were almost sacred.

The maid placed a hoof on the door, and slowly began shifting her weight to open the door. The door made a small creek before opening smoothly, a job well done by the ponies who created the room. The trembling mare peeked into the dark room, looking for the small light switch next to the door.

After feeling around with her muzzle, she finally found the switch and gave it a quick flip. Soon the room lit up with small rays of light, emanating from the magic crystals dotted around the room. The room began to light up slowly, exposing greater details of the room by the second.

The room was large and circular with pillars running along its walls. In between the pillars against the wall furthest from the door, two large curtains were drawn. Beyond the curtains was a single large balcony. High above Canterlot, from this balcony the alicorn sisters watched over the city and beyond.

The painted ceiling of the room was painted to look like the night sky, a spectacle the mare always enjoyed looking at. Realizing she was distracting herself she quickly brought her attention once again to the alicorn laying in the bed on the far right of the room.

Thin veils covered the large bed, surrounding the bed like a thick fog. The maid could make out the silhouette of a large alicorn raising itself off the bed, brushing off the blanket with its large wings, and looking about the room to familiarize itself with the environment. Her mane slipped out of the blanket to resume it majestic flow: swaying, as if caught in a gentle breeze.

Watching the alicorn raise itself was like watching the very sun set on the horizon, watching the night sky slowly change colours. The mare snapped herself out of her own trance before once again realizing that she had let herself get distracted.

The mare rushed to the sink and cabinet on the other end of the room from the bed and turned on the faucet allowing warm water to fill the sink. She grabbed a towel from the under the sink and slung it over her neck, and waited for the sink to fill.

"My little pony, what is your name?" Came a regal voice across the room.

The maid froze as she realized that Princess Luna was addressing her. She quickly spun around to face the bed, silently hoping she didn't mess anything up.

"Your Majesty, my name is Sweet Night. I am your personal maid for tonight." Sweet Night replied as she bowed her head in respect.

"You were here yesterday were you not? My personal maid's generally don't repeat two night in a row"

Sweet Night cursed herself for her unlucky draw. True, event conspired that left many of the other maids and butlers unable to perform the task. she still cursed herself for her own bad luck.

"Is there a reason for this?" Princess Luna asked.

"Umm. Yes your majesty some things have happened that have left me the only pony able to attend to you tonight." She said still quivering.

Now that Luna knew her name, will she personally ask to be rid of her?

Sweet Night kept her head low in fear of ruining traditions and offending Luna. However soon she began to feel a small moist feeling near her hooves. Perhaps it was her own sweat pouring out she thought to herself. Soon she noticed a dripping noise along with the moist feeling. She quickly raised her head to turn around to realize that the sink was over flowing.

"Oh no!" Sweet night exclaimed.

She quickly reached for the nobs next to the faucet to stop the water. In doing so she accidentally dropped the towel around her neck into the water, the white fabric quickly began to change colour as it soaked up the water in the sink. Sweet Night began to panic and attempted to fetch the towel from the water with her mouth. This only pushed the towel further into the water causing even more water to spill from the sink. Her uniform now partially soaked, her breathing became more and more rapid with each blunder.

After many attempts Sweet Night turned off the faucet, and fetched the soaking towel from the water. She rushed to the cabinet which held extra towels, and on her knees she began to quickly clean the wet puddle she had made on the floor. Sweat began to form along her forehead, and she knew her mane must have been a mess along with her uniform. There's no way I'm presentable to the Ruler of the Night now she thought to herself.

She finally managed to clean up the water somehow, and she still had a single spare towel for the Princess. She let out a small sigh of relief as the embarrassing ordeal seemed to have ended. She slowly got back up onto her hooves and looked around to make sure no other puddles were around the sink. With a satisfied smile she nodded her head. Sweet Night glanced at the floor to notice its unique shine. Small jewels embedded into the tile gleamed in the light. She noticed how her shadow had blocked a few gems from shining. It was then she noticed that in fact her shadow as much larger than she expected. She quickly came to blame her own eating habits. Perhaps that hay burger was too much. Then the shadow shifted in shape, Sweet Night quickly realized it wasn't her shadow but of something behind her.

Walking from her left side came a large pony, or rather a normal size alicorn.

"When did you get out of bed Princess?" Sweet Night asked as she once again feared for her job. She wondered whether it was the use of magic that the alicorn moved silently. In truth Sweet Night was too engrossed to fix her mistakes that she didn't notice Princess Luna move behind her.

"I have been here for some time miss Night." Luna answered.

Sweet Night grimaced, knowing how bad she must have looked fixing everything.

"You may leave me to prepare myself Sweet Night, wait for me until I leave my room." Luna commanded her voice without hesitation or pause.

"Y-Yes your majesty." Sweet Night replied. Her voice finally breaking under the pressure. She quietly walked to the door. Making great care to close the door slowly and quietly as possible. This must have been the last straw, she thought to herself.

Sweet Night stomped the ground in frustration and in humiliation: she had been known to be a clutz but never in a time so important. She stomped the ground countlessly until her hoof began to hurt. She looked around the hall to realize that she had failed to notice the two guards staring at her like she was a crazed pony. However, she didn't care. What else could go wrong with tonight she thought. She wanted to cry and give up, but she knew neither would help her situation.

After fixing her uniform she stood next to the door, silently awaiting her princess and beating herself up recalling the event: Repeating what she should have done, and then calling herself a fool for not thinking of what to do. Perhaps she should have begged to help the princess, or perhaps she should have insisted that she helped her in the hope to fix the damage. As she made future plans, Sweet Night heard a rather peculiar sound from within the room.

Sweet Night turned around to face the doors and brought her ear to the wood. Perhaps it was eavesdropping, but her curiosity got the better of her. What was this sound? Surely it couldn't be possible for such a strict, regal princess.

Sweet Night heard laughing.


	2. Night's Kiss

Laughing? Princess Luna, the alicorn who seemed to embody the very night, laughing like a foal?

Sweet Night intently pressed her ear to the door, listening as the Princess laughed. The laugh was not a small giggle or chuckle, but rather uncontrollable laughter coming out along with snorts and gasps for air. She couldn't believe that she was actually hearing this. Her second thought was why, what had caused her to start laughing?

A sad thought formed in her mind; perhaps it was due to her blunders. Was the Princess just laughing at her mistakes? Was that the reason she was sent out of the room? As Sweet Night stood in the hall, an odd mixture of embarrassment and excitement stirred in her stomach as she withheld the sensation to laugh along with the princess. The laughter sounded like that a pony who was told a blissful joke; two friends reminiscing over the past, a foal playing with her mother.

Sweet Night began to giggle along with the laughter within the room, she couldn't help but laugh along such an innocent laughter. Sweet Night soon realized that the guards at either ends of the hall would notice her small bursts, so she quickly regained her composure before resuming her position next to the door, pondering what she had just learned.

Soon, Sweet Night began to hear water splash, signalling that the Princess began to wash her face. Again a tinge of guilt rose in her stomach as she realized she was not there to help her.

Maybe it's better this way Sweet Night thought to herself. This way, she had time to look over the small schedule she was tasked with.

The list began with the preparations to the day, helping the Princess clean and prepare for the night. After that, the Princess has to raise the moon. Then after that was the first meal of the night, the Princess's equivalent to breakfast. She thought it was sad how she had to work before eating anything, but she knew how important it was to the Princess to keep to the schedule.

She began to hear small steps from the room approaching the door. Assuming that this was the princess Sweet Night straightened herself attempting to look as professional as possible.

Should I ask her if she's okay? Sweet Night thought to herself, but soon dismissed the idea, realizing that she didn't want to bring attention to her mistakes and what she heard.

The door opened with a magical blue glow. Sweet Night wondered how it felt to manipulate objects using magic, her family's lack of horns and wings left them to work the land in their old town. She remembered back thinking how much work she put to be where she is now, working in Canterlot castle meant a non-stop journey to the best schools in Equestria.

The two doors opened slowly revealing Princess Luna cleaned and ready for the night. Princess Luna began to walk and Sweet Night quickly trotted alongside her.

"What is first on the schedule, Miss Night?" Luna inquired.

Sweet Night quickly opened the note once again, she cleared her throat before reciting the second event.

"Princess Luna you are to raise the moon, 12 minutes from now." Sweet Night noted as they walked past a large grandfather clock in the hall.

What Sweet Night didn't read aloud on the schedule was that Luna was to raise the moon from the garden in the back of the castle. No one seemed to know why, since Princess Celestia tended to raise the sun from where ever she pleased. Nevertheless the two walked to the large garden in the back of the castle. As the two stood on a balcony overlooking the garden, Sweet Night could barely make out anything from below.

The only thing that could be heard were the crickets chirping through the night, unlike during the day when the garden would be filled with laughter and small parties. Foals running through the mazes, and the couples taking picnics in the open areas. Now it had seemed the very life of the garden had gone into slumber along with the rest of Equestria.

"Miss Night, do you know which phase the moon is tonight?" Luna questioned Sweet Night.

"Tonight will be June 17 to June 18…" Sweet Night considered the date of the last full moon, and of the new moon. She began to tap the floor drawing a small imaginary diagram.

"Tonight will be a waning gibbous, 3/4th of the left side of the moon will be lit tonight." Sweet Night finally answered.

Luna's eyes widened in shock.

"That is correct Miss Night, very impressive." Luna stated impressed by the accuracy of her answer.

Sweet Night couldn't hold back a small grin, knowing she surprised Luna, the known maker of the night. Sweet Night looked around the garden once again hoping to make out shapes she was familiar with. Nothing seemed the same at night she thought to herself, she began to squinch her eyes with no avail.

"Why are you closing your eyes so tightly like that Miss Night?" Luna asked, wondering why her maid was attempting to look over the garden, as if her life depended on it.

Luna's question quickly embarrassed Sweet Night.

"Oh! Sorry your majesty, I was just looking to see if I could recognize any of the garden." Sweet Night apologized, she quickly scolded herself for breaking her own professionalism. She was of course still the maid of Princess Luna, and she should act like it.

"Is this your first time witnessing me raise the moon, young one?" Luna asked, curious at the mare's excitement.

"Yes your majesty, last night I had other things to attend so I could not see you raise the moon." Sweet Night answered, even with her love of the night she had never personally seen Princess Luna raise the moon and arrange stars.

Luna nodded her head in acknowledgement.

"Please stand back." Luna kindly asked.

Sweet Night took a few steps to the rear, giving the alicorn plenty of space to work her magic. Luna lowered her head and horn to the ground, she took a deep breath before releasing it slowly. The same magical aura that was used on the door began to emanate from her horn, the aura started from the base of the horn before slowly rising to the very top of the horn. Once her horn was completely enveloped in the dark blue aura, Luna spread her legs into a firm stance. Slowly Luna began to raise her head, her neck strained as if her horn now weighed a ton, then the garden began to light up in wonder. Sweet Night quickly looked around noticing it had become considerably easier to see, she looked at the horizon to see a large glowing sphere rise. The light emanating felt comforting and warm even as the cold night wind blew through her mane and her skirt.

The night sky had begun to light up just like her room, by the second the garden became more and more clear. Sweet Night was then treated to a wonderful sight never achievable by the sun. The moonlight was neither soft nor strong, the beams seemingly danced along the petals and leaves of the garden, the plants and flowers creating an orchestra of dancing lights. The shadows themselves seemed to play a purpose; their strange shapes seemed to create wonderful pictures on the floor of the garden.

Sweet Night could barely contain herself. Her eyes seemed to grow heavy as they filled with tears of joy. She quickly looked into the sky to keep the tears from flowing out, and embarrassing herself once again.

It was then she noticed Princess Luna open her wings, her strong stance only reflected by her large wings. She then tilted her head to the portion of the sky to her right, small sparks of magic began to jump from her horn. Sweet Night tilted her head wondering what Luna was doing, it wasn't until she looked at the corner of the sky that she understood. The sky began to fill with small lights, some large and bright and other small and dim. Luna began to turn her head pointing her horn across the sky, and as she turned, she filled the night with more and more stars, each with their own light creating a seemingly endless sky.

Sweet Night quickly began to rub her eyes with her hoof, her hoof moistening with salt and water. She could easily understand why the princess raised the moon here. With all her studies and watching the night sky, she could never have imagined such a wonderful sight.

Luna folded her wings back into her sides, and allowed the magical aura on her horn to fade. She looked at her sky she created and let out a smile satisfied with her own work. She heard small steps as Sweet Night approached her side.

"That was wonderful, Princess Luna." Sweet Night complimented.

A small blush came over the alicorns face; one of the few things she enjoyed the most were ponies who had an appreciation for her night.

"Thank you Sweet Night, I am glad you enjoyed my work." Luna replied.

Sweet Night looked at the garden once again to notice plants beginning to shift. Was it a creature? Sweet Night thought to herself. No it was the very plants themselves moving. Small stems began to branch from the ground of the garden.

At first it had looked like the plants were overrunning the garden with its tendrils, but then the small vines stopped growing to the height of her stomach. At the top of each plant laid a single bulb. Sweet Night stood there confused wondering in all of Equestria was this plant or creature. It was then the bulb began to opening into a small, white, tear drop shaped plants. Then as if being called by its creator, the all the small white object opened, all in varying speeds. It was then she realized that she was actually observing a flower, as small petals began to open from the bulb.

One by one each petal opened creating a small and smaller centre until the rest of it had opened. What was left was a beautiful white flower, its petals spreading in all directions. In the centre of the flower where small stems that seemed to carry the pollen of the flower. Sweet Night rubbed her eyes as she believed her eyes were playing a trick on her, it had seemed like the pollen of the flower was glowing.

"The light is no trick my dear. The pollen of cerus nox basium glows in the moonlight. Direct sunlight is harmful to the plant, however light reflected off the moon is perfect for the plant." Luna said proudly.

"W-why haven't I seen these plants before your majesty?" Sweet Night asked, she desperately wanted to grow these plants herself.

"These plants were pony made, my sister had them made after my banishment. She told me they were a treat made just for me." Luna replied. She looked away from the flowers, as they now seemed to be painful.

"However these plants are very sensitive, they die in the sunlight and are hidden from the rest of the world. In addition these plants must be meticulously cared for: they cannot survive outside of pony care." Luna finished.

The alicorn thought of the horrible irony the flowers represented. The plant must be entirely submerged in the dirt or the very plant will die. Celestia had attempted to create a new plant that would be more resilient to the sun, however with very little success. She thought how each night she was assigned a pony, to take care of her. Even if her sister meant well, in truth many of the ponies still had a fear of Luna. The ones who did hold a grudge against Princess Luna or rather Nightmare Moon, were quickly released from the castle as Celestia fired them.

Waking up each day was a reminder of how Luna would never be able to outrun her mistakes. No matter how many years passed, her mistakes would eventually catch her.

"Your majesty? Are you alright?" Sweet Night inquired, she had noticed a significant change in the princess as she began to talk of the flowers.

Luna quickly replied "I-I'm fine Sweet Night, let us continue with the rest of the night."

"Yes your majesty." Sweet Night abandoned any notion of Luna seeming sad or depressed.

"Next we have your first meal of the night." Sweet Night spoke as she recalled the course of events.

The two walked towards the large dining hall, ready to resume the rest of the night.

Authors Note: Sorry about the start up, I had not realized the document had messed up and ended up with really bad looking text.

The Cerus Nox Basium is unfortunately not a really flower but are based around flowers that do exist. The Cerus family has a flower that only blooms as night, and although the Nox Basium looks nothing like a cactus I wanted to give homage to this wonderful flower.

If you are wondering why you didn't get a kissing scene, as implied by the title. The Nox Basium roughly translated in Latin means Night Kiss

Fimfiction: story/233384/lunas-misunderstood-night


	3. Morning's Dreams

As the night ended so did Sweet Night's shift. In her tired state she walked with Princess Luna down the hall to her room, she could feel her dishevelled mane as her own weight began to betray her balance. She could do little for the sway as she walked with the princess. She glanced up at the princess to look for any sign of exhaustion but once again the princess showed no sign of any weakness. Her mane still flowed perfectly as if she had just awoken from a deep slumber. From the tip of her muzzle to the very end of her tail she still held the grace, just as she saw when the alicorn was waking up. They had waded through dozens of meetings, dozens of worrying citizens, dozens of tasks. Even for a night owl like herself, the night shift was always draining.

As the two finally made their way to the double doors, Luna stopped Sweet Night by outstretching her wing.

"Thank you, miss Night, for all your help tonight. I will be fine for the rest of the night, you are dismissed." Luna commended her for all her hard work.

"Y-yes your majesty." In truth, as much as Sweet Night wanted to help her majesty, sleep took a much larger precedence.

Luna smiled, noticing how tired the maid was: the mare reminded her or another pony she knew. As Sweet Night began to trot away, all demeanour of professionalism collapsed. Her steps varied in length, and it seemed each step could be the end of her.

Sweet Night stumbled back into the rooms provided by the castle. The rooms were located in the back of the castle, away from any social gathering and close to many workstations assigned to each pony. Each room were shared by two ponies of the same gender, male and female were separated, locked down under strict rules. Although in their free time they had the chance to mingle as they wished, it was just the rooms that were off limits.

As the mare stumbled down the hall, she managed to gather the attentions of onlookers. The fatigue kept Sweet Night from caring, however she could pick up the continuation of previous rumours. Rumours that Luna had run Sweet Night ragged, how she gave unforgiving work. Then there was that one pony who had claimed she had witnessed Luna suck the energy from her.

She didn't care, all she cared was her wonderful bed she had spent her hard earned bits on. Finally arriving at her door, she quickly grabbed the key from within her uniform, opening the door by pushing her dead weight into the door.

Sweet Night noticed the multiple items strewn across her bed. The minutes before her shift where frantic, as her manager had failed to inform her of her new shift. Sweet Night barely managed to throw half of the items on to the floor, before finally giving up and collapsing onto her bed.

Her face fell into her pillow before she finally began to drift into sleep; she could feel the familiar sensation of falling as her mind began delve deeper into her long awaited slumber.

For the moment everything was peaceful, at least until a large bang was heard throughout the halls. The resounding sound of a door being swung open then shut closed, the sound was like a gun shot within the small room. Which wouldn't have disrupted Sweet Night's sleep, until a large scream came after the door.

"SWEET NIIIIIIGHT! I JUST HEARD A TERRIBLE RUMOR YOU WERE EATEN! OH PLEASE TELL ME YOU'RE OKAY!"

The scream came from none other than a pony known as Peachy Breeze, her antics and stunts where that of legends. She was also the roommate to the exhausted Sweet Night.

Sweet Night could have sworn she was in the middle of a large field of grass, laying on her back as she enjoyed her wonderful dream, until a large voice had raised alarms in her brain. She awoke to a mare pulling at her skirt, not in the fashion in checking who was wearing them but rather crying into her skirt.

"No! My little pony, why have you left me? You have left me to fight the endless slings of arrows of life alone!" Peachy Breeze was attending school for acting, yet she tended to find terrible times to practice what she learned.

Sweet Night brought herself to sit on her bed. She looked down at the once again over dramatic mare before pulling away her skirt away from her weeping eyes.

Peachy Breeze looked up at her friend in which she had believed was gone forever.

"Nighty!" Exclaimed Peachy before practically jumping at Sweet Night and wrapping her hooves around the poor mare.

Nighty was the nickname given to her by Peachy Breeze, she received the name within the hour of meeting her. Although the name itself was nothing special or creative, she enjoyed hearing it nonetheless. However Peachy Breeze's hugs where nothing to laugh about, if she truly wished she could squeeze the very life out of anypony. Luna had not consumed her, however Sweet Night could feel the air leaving her lungs as Peachy squeezed her.

Sweet Night gave an audible groan as her midsection began to tense, luckily Peachy Breeze released her hug giving was for eye contact.

As Sweet Night gazed at her relieved friend, subtle anger and agitation began to rise within herself. Mainly because she was no longer asleep.

"Peachy, would you mind just letting me sleep for a while." A headache began forming as Sweet Night stayed awake.

Peachy Breeze began to frown; she desperately wanted to know what had happened the previous night, of how she had nearly been consumed by the princess of the night.

"I will tell you all about it later." Sweet Night responded. Sweet Night had known Peachy Breeze long enough to read her like an open book.

With that Peachy Breeze smiled and hopped off of the bed. With a bounce she retreated to the room door. She looked back at Sweet Night before asking something of her.

"Promise you'll tell me?" Peachy Breeze then gave a mock salute, a sign of her signature promise.

Sweet Night smiled then gave her own salute back. No one understood why it was a salute, she's heard of promises regarding locking hooves and an even weirder case involving cupcakes. However the Peachy salute was her sign of an unbreakable promise.

With that Peachy left the room, lightly closing the door behind her. Sweet Night realized although she was tired, she was awake enough to properly prepare herself for a long sleep. She trotted into the bathroom that the two roommates shared. She looked at herself in the mirror, what she saw was herself in the worst state possible: Her mane still in a terrible mess, along with the dark circles that had seemed to magically appear under her eyes. Her uniform was in ruin after she had promptly squashed them against the bed and she decided it was time to take it off.

The maid's cap on her head was barely holding by a single knot. Sweet Night pulled of the strings with ease, the silk strings rubbing as they did. She looked down at the cap taking notice of the black centre surrounded by a white lace. Each uniform was tailor made to the pony, each piece of the uniform held the ponies cutie mark somewhere. In the centre of the black cap was a violet sky filled with stars. What was always funny about her cutie mark was that no one could quite discern what constellation was reflected from her cutie mark. Many ponies would give different answers, and each time when they asked her what it actually was she wouldn't be able to respond.

She placed the cap on the sink and untied her hair from the single pony tail at the back of her head. Her hoof gently pulled the small band from her mane, after removing the band her jet black mane fell to her sides. She could feel each individual hair as they tickled her shoulder, the tension of her scalp released as she shook her mane from side to side.

She felt around her chest to untie the small string that tightened her uniform to her body. Her hoof fumbled with the tight knot, but eventually the knot loosened and released allowing the uniform to begin to slip. The uniform rubbing against her back and legs as it fell, the black and white uniform slipped off revealing a coat of dark grey with a tinge of blue. As the uniform hit the ground Sweet Night could feel the air around her as the humidity of day began. She looked once again at the mirror to see her eyes against her coat. Her violet eyes could outshine stars: like the perfect amethyst gem creating stars against her owns coat's dark background.

She threw her clothes into a small basket to wash at a later time. She debated running a bath, however her heavy eyes seemed to have finally chosen for her. Making her way to her bed, she removed all foreign item from her sheet before finally climbing into her bed ready to sleep.

As she laid her head on her soft pillow she could smell the humidity in the air as a heavy atmosphere began to fill the room. She began to regret not running a bath, however as she closed her eyes her mind began to drift.

"Y-you can't do this!" Yelled a filly. Her cries for help falling on nothing but misunderstanding.

"Sweet Night we have made our decision and that is final! You must take responsibility now, you have a younger sister who needs your help. I'm sorry you have to-" A large stallion spoke to the filly, frustration began to show on his face. The stallion was relatively still young, barely past his prime, his large shoulders pulling more weight in single week than most ponies would in a month. He sat in his chair at the kitchen table, as the Sweet Night yelled at him from the doorway.

"But it's who I am! It's my cutie mark!" Sweet Night began to argue hoping to grasp at something to keep herself from crying.

It was until the stallion stood up out of his chair threatening to punish the poor filly. In contrast to the small fillies the stallion's coat was a bright brown, his mane a dirty blonde. No one would ever connect the two ponies to be related, never mind father and daughter. The chair fell with a clatter, the large sound awoke a small baby in the next room.

The two ponies simply stood as they began to hear the cries in the room over. Their eyes still locked, waiting for the other to stumble. It was the father who made the first move making his way to the room with the crying baby. He called for his wife to assist him with the baby all the while leaving Sweet Night.

Sweet Night ran as fast as she could to confide herself into her room. The door slamming with a shut, and the metal of the locks sliding in place. She could never remember a time in which she had cried harder, a time in which she wished so hard to disappear and be a different pony.

Soon her dream faded as her mind wandered from memory to memory. When Sweet Night would wake up she would have no recollection of the dream, just as it should be. She would wake up regret her decision another day. What the filly in her dream didn't realize, was the large figure standing behind her. A large pony who was given the responsibility to watch over the ponies in equestria, not in the day but during the night.


End file.
